State of the art mail processing machines perform a variety of automated processes to minimize manual mail handling. For example, a PARAGON Mail Processor sold by the assignee of the present application includes a feeder module which auto singulates mail, feeds mixed mail and seals pieces of mail. The PARAGON Mail Processor also includes a base module which contains a control panel, a central processor unit and a weigh-on-the-way mail classifier scale. The base module effectively weighs each piece of mail in a stream and prints appropriate postage based on a selected postage class table. The mail module also includes a postage meter which stores `electronic cash` used to pay for printed proof of postage indicia. The postage meter also includes a printer to apply the indicia.
A postal authority or alternate mail carrier publishes a series of rate schedules based on a variety of parameters, such as weight, origin and destination and class of mail. The rates charged typically vary for different classes of mail. Automated mail processors store a series of tables corresponding to the published rates. A major advantage of automated mail processors such as the PARAGON is the ability to process a mixed mail stream and automatically apply postage to pieces of mail in the one stream.
However, the mixed mail processing requires manual sorting and class selection. In operation, a user selects a class of mail and feeds in a stream of mail. When the mail processor determines the weight of a piece of mail in the stream, the processor uses the table for the selected class to determine the postage value for that piece of mail. However, the automated processing is limited to the one selected class at any given time. The mail processor will calculate and apply postage to each piece of mail in the input stream using the one selected postage class table until the operator resets the class selection to a new class. Consequently, an operator must sort the mail in advance to insure that all pieces input at any time should be posted within the one selected class. When all pieces of one class have been processed, the operator selects a new class and feeds in mail in the second class for processing.
It is often the case that batch mailers (e.g. phone bills) can fall into different mail classes based on weight or other attributes, such as pre-sorting, pre-barcoding, etc. To process such multi-class streams, however, requires manual pre-sorting into the individual classes as outlined above. Existing automated mail processors do not have the capacity to process pieces of mail in multiple mail classes within a single input stream without manual sorting and class selection.
A need therefore exists for an automated mail processor for applying appropriate postage for pieces of mail from multiple mail classes in a single input stream. A number of prior systems have been developed to provide certain customized rating capabilities, but the prior art systems have not addressed this need.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,246 and 5,293,310 both to Carroll et al. disclose an automated system for applying customized rates, i.e. special rates offered by a carrier to an individual customer. A memory stores data security codes, standard rates and data for individual discount rates agreed upon by contract between the carrier and the individual sending the mail. The system accesses the stored data, initially applies the standard rate to a piece of mail and then applies the discount to determine the actual rate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,444,630 to Dlugos discloses a similar system for calculating and applying customized discount rates. In this system, the processor stores transformation data for a number of levels of discount rates. Each set of transformation data is kept one-to-one with respect to base rate data for a plurality of desired parameters. The transformation data typically varies at different levels, such as date, quantity or dollar value. The processor applies the standard rate to a piece of mail, determines if a trigger condition is met in relation to the defined level parameter, and if triggered applies the discount rate to determine the actual rate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,461 to Dlugos discloses a postage value calculator and printer utilizing a processor and a .memory storing rate chart. Each rate chart includes weight limits, weight increments, the address of a corresponding zip-to-zone conversion table and the address for the next rate chart if article weight exceeds the limit.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,330 to Dlugos discloses a parcel processor storing `custom` zip-to-zone conversion data reflecting postal cost variations within a particular class. A user manually activates a switch to select a memory location storing standard conversion table information and a memory location storing the customized zone conversion data. The system determines the postage for a parcel based on weight, class and selected zone information.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,430,716 to Dlugos et al. discloses a microprocessor based postage rate calculator storing postage rate information in a first PROM and custom rates information in a second PROM. The custom rates information relates to postage rates for mailing from remote locations wherein a unique rate structure applies to that remote point of origin, e.g. as used at the time by United Parcel Service. The system processor accesses the rate data stored in the respective PROMs in response to user inputs of the type of postage to be calculated.
In each of the above prior art systems, a given stream of mail is processed, in accord with one rate table set by the postal authority or carrier, be it a standard rate table or a customized rate table agreed upon between the individual and the carrier. Rates may change at various break points in the process, e.g. for different weights or for different levels, but the class of mail apparently does not change during processing of one unsorted mail stream. It is believed that in each prior art system, processing of a different class of mail would require activation of a different rate table. Accordingly, processing of multiple classes requires sorting mail into respective classes so that mail in each class is processed only while the rate table for the class is actively selected and applied.